Ben Tennyson (RAT Timeline)
Ben Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allows him to turn into different aliens. Appearance Ben has fair skin, green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He wears the prototype Omnitrix on his right wrist and wears black sneakers on his feet. He is seen wearing 3 different outfits. In the beginning, Ben wears a dark blue raglan shirt with lighter blue sleeves and blue and white vertically-striped pajama pants. When he starts going to school, he wears a brown hooded jacket over a red polo shirt and white undershirt, and khaki pants. The next day, Ben wears his brown jacket over an orange t-shirt with a black and white stripe over it and dark blue jeans. He discards the jacket when he visits the Cafe. For the rest of the movie, he wears his trademark black-striped, white shirt with short-sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. If you look closely at Ben's shirt when Eon is holding him captive, you can see that he is wearing a red undershirt. In Ultimate Alien, Ben wears the same exact outfit he wore in the original series. Personality Ben is shown to be immature at times (less immature than other versions) and shows deep care for his family. When it comes to fighting, Ben seems to have no qualms with killing his foes to defeat them, as he, as Heatblast engulfed Eon in fire to try and obliterate him, and thought he succeeded. According to Gwen, Ben is a crybaby, as he always cries when Gwen pins him down. Ben's personality is a lot more like Max's than his parents.File:RAT Ben's Personality.png History Race Against Time Summer's over and Ben is back to school. Ben is disappointed that he's not able to tell anyone about his adventures or the Omnitrix. Ben was expecting another boring school year. However, things changed when Eon came in the day before the first day of school causing a fight between him and Heatblast. Heatblast seemingly beats him. Throughout the movie, Ben was always being chased by Eon, who wanted Ben's young power to activate the Hands of Armageddon, causing a 24-hour guard over Ben. In the film's climax, Eon managed to take over Ben however thanks to Gwen, Ben managed to overcome Eon's personality and managed to stop the Chronian invasion. When Eon came back to exact revenge on Ben, Wildmutt managed to throw him into the Hands of Armageddon, thinking he was killed. At the end of the movie he along with Gwen won second prize at a talent show. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10,000 Returns, it was revealed that Wildmutt actually threw Eon out of the RAT timeline and into crosstime. Ben was seen when Gwen in the main timeline used a spell on the Hands of Armageddon. Powers and Abilities Accessible Aliens *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Diamondhead *Eon *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *WildvineFile:Carlyle's Plants.png *GhostfreakFile:Eon Repress Ben's Personality.png Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first reappearance; cameo) Trivia *According to Ben, his trademark black-stripped white shirt is his "lucky shirt". *"Aw man!" is Ben's favorite expression.File:RAT Ben Aw Man.png *Using powers to do things any kid would do - like elaborate pranks - is the main thing that separates Ben from other superheroes.File:Ben is Different.png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Heroes Category:Tennyson Family Category:Male Heroes Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Original Series Characters Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Ultimate Alien Characters